


法兰西的雄狮与雄鹰

by ksj2008



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, will change rating later
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: 边玩游戏边脑洞的一些小段子。后期会改分级。阿诺x拿破仑
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Kudos: 4





	1. 渴望德茜蕾

【Desire Desiree的任务。接过拿破仑的任务同贝尔纳多特去救拿破仑的未婚妻德茜蕾结果发现这两人是暗生情愫。其实查资料发现德茜蕾在1798年才认识的贝尔纳多特，而拿破仑在1795年就撕毁和德茜蕾的婚约了（可能是因为约瑟芬？），所以这完全是育碧给为了抓马搞得抓马吧哈哈哈】  
阿诺刚从拿破仑的未婚妻那里回到自己的住处后，管家给他拿来了一封拿破仑的手信。信里拿破仑只是说让阿诺过来见他一面，需要他的帮助，并没有讲清楚是什么忙，一贯的波拿巴风格。  
阿诺把手信放到一边，打算第二天再说。今天为了保护德茜蕾和贝尔纳多特他受了一些伤，虽然不重，但是隐隐作痛的瘀伤和被子弹擦过的擦伤还是让刺客的眉头舒展不开。  
浴缸里已经注满了热水，阿诺脱下已经几乎和他成为一体的深蓝色刺客服，将自己缓缓沉浸入热水里，舒坦地松了一口气。  
没有什么比忙碌了一天后的热水澡让人心情舒畅的了。  
阿诺捧起一把水洗了洗脸，解开头发让自己完完全全没入水中再起来，拿过一旁的红酒瓶倒了一杯酒，手臂搭在浴盆边缘上让自己大脑放空，然后喝了一口。  
红酒是上等货，是拿破仑在他们第一次见面后不久寄过来的谢礼——一箱勃艮第*的红酒。虽然阿诺一直觉得当时两人算是银货两讫，但看样子拿破仑还是有意想要拉拢他。  
也确实是拉拢他，从1792年之后拿破仑时不时找阿诺做一些事情，调查有，保护有，刺杀也有。阿诺从来没和拿破仑讨论过报酬的事情，但是每次拿破仑都会给阿诺相等价值，特别是在阿诺拿不到手的请报上，拿破仑十分慷慨。  
阿诺的心思回到了他下午在德茜蕾家里见证到的一幕，心情有些不好了起来。德茜蕾对贝尔纳多特的情不自禁的告白他不是故意去听的，只是他们真的小看了刺客的听力。以为他在楼梯间时就察觉不到他们两人的秘密。  
阿诺并没有将此事告知给拿破仑，他又不是那些游荡在街道上的告密者们。他倒是好奇拿破仑是否已经知道此事。  
阿诺喝下最后一口红酒，决定不再想这件事情。  
第二天他来到拿破仑的家里。波拿巴这个人有点太过自大，每次来的时候前门都敞开着。只是房屋里没有什么人，阿诺最终在门厅的角落里找到了坐在椅子上思考事情的拿破仑。  
“啊，阿诺，你来了。”男人看起来有些憔悴，单手扶着额头，时不时揉弄眉心。  
阿诺来到拿破仑面前。  
“我……我的未婚妻德茜蕾和贝尔纳多特有私通。我今天晚上同德茜蕾共进晚餐，希望你能去贝尔纳多特家替我调查一下。”  
男人的声音有些沙哑，他揉了一把脸，给了阿诺一张写了贝尔纳多特家地址的纸条。  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
拿破仑抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛落在低着头的刺客的眼里，“哈，看样子你也知道了。也是，他们昨天情不由己的时候可没想到他们是在公众场合之下。”  
阿诺皱眉，“你在德茜蕾身边安插你的探子了？”  
“不要用探子那么难听的话，只是照顾她的人罢了。”拿破仑有些烦躁地摆手，明显不想讨论这件事。  
阿诺没有接话，他转身离开了拿破仑的住宅。  
在贝尔纳多特的住宅里阿诺找到了几个线索，贝尔纳多特的日记里承载的满满都是一个男人对自己心爱的女人求而不得的痛楚，以及打算今天告白的事情。  
“这个贝尔纳多特还是个多情的人。”阿诺看那个珠宝匠的银质吊坠的收据，摇了摇头。  
看了看时间，他决定去一趟餐厅找拿破仑，或许也能见到贝尔纳多特。等他到了餐厅的时候，他注意到拿破仑坐在一个角落，面色不善地看着面前站着的德茜蕾和贝尔纳多特。  
“我今晚希望与我的未婚妻共进晚餐，阿诺，请把贝尔纳多特送出去。”  
德茜蕾的表情略微尴尬，还带着红晕，她好似在酝酿着什么。  
阿诺并不想上前搅进这一摊混事，他正准备转身离开时听到了餐厅别的贵族的窃窃私语。  
“我听说德茜蕾早已经喜欢上了波拿巴的副手。”  
“那是当然，德茜蕾是看不上科西嘉人的。”  
“你也不听听拿破仑的那个科西嘉口音！*”  
“我听说德茜蕾喜欢贝尔纳多特因为他腿粗壮——”  
阿诺有时候真的会被贵族的低俗下流震惊到，不过他也应该习惯了，毕竟他还认识那个开妓院的萨德。  
拿破仑面无表情地听着周围人基本不怎么遮掩的窃窃私语和嘲笑，德茜蕾的脸越来越红，而贝尔纳多特，他拔出了剑，要守护德茜蕾的名声。  
阿诺本想置身事外，但是看到贝尔纳多特被围攻下，还是出手救了这个性情的男人。只是在将这些贵族都按倒在地，搅乱了整个餐厅后，德茜蕾却大吼了一声，“够了！”  
“德茜蕾！”贝尔多纳特明显不知所措，“德茜蕾，我想送给你礼物，我想——”  
“够了！贝尔纳多特，你已经让自己出够多丑了，请自重，我再也不想见到你。”  
贝尔纳多特像是被重重一击，他后退了两步，最终收起了自己的剑，将怀里包好的礼物放在一旁没有被波及的桌面上，再一次看向德茜蕾，“抱歉我，自作多情了。”  
阿诺看着贝尔纳多特离开餐厅，他侧头瞥了一眼僵住的德茜蕾和角落里一直沉默的拿破仑，收起伊甸之剑，转身离去。  
他跟踪着贝尔纳多特，确认对方没有轻生的念头，一直护送对方回到家，贝尔纳多特却跑了出来，逮住阿诺，给他手里一封信。  
“多利安，我知道波拿巴很信任你，请你帮我给他送一封信。”  
“我不是信使。”  
“我知道，拜托你了。我今晚就起身离开巴黎，这里已经没有让我留下来的理由了。我的心没有广阔到可以看自己心爱的女人与别的男人步入礼堂，哪怕她说那是她想要的结局。”  
贝尔纳多特看起来太过悲伤，他眼里的痛苦让阿诺心里抽痛，爱丽丝留下的伤口仍旧在那里，提醒着他。他点点头，收起信，“保重。”  
“谢谢，愿上帝祝福你，多利安先生。”  
阿诺并没有急着赶去送信。他沿着街道一路走去，偶尔停下来解救被圣殿骑士骚扰的市民，沿着大街小巷奔跑躲过守卫后，在夜深的时候来到拿破仑家外面的屋顶。  
拿破仑的住宅已经黑了，只有书房亮了一盏灯。波拿巴终于记得将前门和后门锁上，但是书房的窗户开着，纯白色的窗帘随着夜风时不时摇荡出窗口。  
阿诺跃过屋顶，悄无声息地落在拿破仑书房的阳台上，看着书房里的男人。  
拿破仑已经褪去制服，只是穿着一条宽松的白色睡袍坐在桌子前读着什么。他的桌面比阿诺昨天来时更乱了，好几个拆封的情报散落一地，有些都被揉皱丢在角落里。  
夜风很冷，拿破仑打了个哆嗦，抬头看向窗户时，瞳孔一缩。  
“……下次麻烦出声，或者从大门进来。”  
“大门锁了。”阿诺没留下的画外音就是书房窗户打开不就是邀请他翻窗么。  
“抱歉让你看到今晚的闹剧，谢谢你替贝尔纳多特解围。他有安全回家么？”拿破仑拿起椅背的毛毯披在肩上，让自己稍微放松了一点，看向窗口边的刺客。  
“回去了，他让我把这封信给你。”阿诺把怀里的信拿出来放在拿破仑的桌边，“他今晚就离开巴黎。”  
拿破仑没有拆封信，只是抓着毯子坐在那里。过了半晌，他开口，“我和德茜蕾解除婚约了。”  
“哦？”阿诺扬眉。  
“和贝尔纳多特无关。她只是不适合当我的妻子。”拿破仑仰头靠在椅背上，盯着天花板，“我一个月前就在想这件事情。”  
阿诺语气嘲讽，“你提前解除婚约的话就不会有现在的事情了不是么。故意拖一个月还让所有人都难堪，你又有什么计划。”  
拿破仑看向阿诺，眼神一瞬间锋利，但是又涣散开，藏在烛光的阴影里。“同你无关，刺客先生。”  
阿诺啧了一声，“那就不打搅你的夜晚了。”  
就在他要从窗户出去时，拿破仑却叫住了他。  
“阿诺，抱歉，我不是想惹你生气。”拿破仑的声音听起来有些挫败，也有些示弱，他站起身走向刺客，同他一起站在阳台边，看向面前的宫廷草坪。阿诺注意到拿破仑光着腿也光着脚，踩在冰冷的瓷砖地板上。  
“我原本怕伤害到德茜蕾的感情。她是个平凡的好姑娘，如若我擅自解除婚约，对她的打击是巨大的，无论名声上还是感情上。但是我现在确定她的感情从来不在我这里，我让她去找贝尔纳多特，想必他会对她更好，会把她装在心里。”  
“你没有把她装在心里？”阿诺问。  
“……真不愧是刺客，每次问题都在点子上。”拿破仑笑出声，“不，我的心里没有装过她。”  
阿诺本以为拿破仑接下来会是什么军事野心之类的话，对方却幽幽叹了一声，“我心里已经装了别人了。”  
“那那个姑娘定然是很幸运了。”阿诺随口说了一句。  
“是啊，‘她’很幸运。”拿破仑轻笑。  
“我走了，晚安，波拿巴，我建议你关窗户，巴黎夜晚不暖和。”阿诺碰了碰兜帽檐和拿破仑道别，翻身跳下阳台，消失在夜色里。  
拿破仑撑着栏杆，一直盯着阿诺消失的方向，直到双脚被冻到没有知觉才摇摇头，转身回书房，关上了窗户。

*勃艮第酒庄  
*忘记哪个科普看过，拿破仑好似对自己的科西嘉口音会有些在意。这句话游戏里没有，我自己添进来的。


	2. 德茜蕾心花怒放

+  
德茜蕾心花怒放  
【德茜蕾这个故事怎么还没结束…… 以及拿破仑把德茜蕾和约瑟芬看做战役真的是哈哈哈哈。】  
阿诺没想到会在街上被德茜蕾拦住。  
“你是拿破仑手边的人。”德茜蕾看起来憔悴异常，惹人怜爱，她眼圈红彤彤的，揪着自己的手帕。“我看到你那天护送让出去了，求求你，只有你能帮我这个忙，求求你找到让。我那天犯了上帝都无法饶恕的罪恶，我当着我挚爱的面撒谎，我伤了他的心，我怕他因此一蹶不振，求你帮我找到他。”  
阿诺没法对哭着祈求他的女人说不，心碎的人有他一个就够了，不需要再看到任何有情人生离死别。阿诺点点头，让德茜蕾自己照顾好自己。虽然拿破仑解除了婚约，但是那些拿破仑的敌人恐怕还是把德茜蕾当做目标。  
阿诺最终在红灯区找到了喝得一塌糊涂的贝尔纳多特。替他赶走了围绕在他身边的莺莺燕燕们，阿诺支起贝尔纳多特的身子，将他往德茜蕾的方向拖去。  
“什么——德茜蕾要见我？”贝尔纳多特明显还没反应过来，脑袋眼神都木木的，被刺客拖着满街走，时不时被妓女们拉住胳膊，阿诺还得想办法把他挣脱出来。  
“德茜蕾和你当面有话说。”阿诺不想解释太多，略微烦躁地拨开搭上他肩膀的脂粉气重的胳膊，“你为什么来这里。”  
“呵…… 在男人伤心的时候只有女人能接住他。”贝尔纳多特喃喃，但还是乖乖跟着阿诺走。他想见德茜蕾，哪怕德茜蕾重重刺伤了他的心。  
拐了个街角，阿诺看到还在原地等待的德茜蕾。这个拿破仑的前未婚妻在见到贝尔纳多特后立马哭红了眼睛，跑上来抱住男人。  
“对不起，让，实在是对不起，我不应该违背我的心，我已经受到惩罚了，我从那天开始就睡不好觉，思念你思念得我抓狂！求求你了，让，我不想和拿破仑在一起，我想和你在一起！”  
贝尔纳多特被巨大的惊喜冲昏了头脑，他僵在那里不知道该怎么回答。他推开德茜蕾，深吸一口气，浓烈的酒精烧灼他的脑袋，“可是，”他口齿不清地含糊着，“你……你爱着拿破仑。”  
“不，我不爱他！”德茜蕾大声表白，“我爱的是你！”  
阿诺没控制住呛了一下。  
“可是……”  
德茜蕾抹掉脸上的眼泪，看向阿诺，目光坚定，“你，请你去波拿巴的家里，替我偷来我写给他的书信，那些我表明我的心意的书信，我要在贝尔纳多特面前烧了它们，向你证明，”她回头温柔地看向贝尔纳多特，“证明我的爱是你，只有你。”  
阿诺有些困惑也有些尴尬地穿梭着屋顶来到拿破仑这里。首席指挥官在家里，正在自己的房间里踱步。  
“啊，阿诺你来了。我得让你帮我出出主意。”拿破仑皱着眉头，“德茜蕾那个女人，我必须得赶紧和她断绝所有联系。我要去追求约瑟芬。”  
新的名字冒出来，阿诺扬起眉毛，“约瑟芬？你真正放在心上的人？”  
“什——”拿破仑的脚步停下来，有些错愕地看向阿诺，随即反应过来，嘴角扯出一丝笑，“是啊，约瑟芬是我现在的目标，她比德茜蕾更好。”  
阿诺不置可否，“德茜蕾让我过来偷她写给你的信。你放在哪里了？”  
“哦那些信，在墙边的箱子里。反正我也不用了，留在身边还会对约瑟芬留下不好印象，你拿走吧，烧了它们也好毁了它们也好，和我无关。*”拿破仑看起来有些烦躁也有些心不在焉，阿诺只当对方是思考如何去追求另一个女郎，也就没管他，蹲下身打开箱子。  
拿破仑的这个书房角落的箱子以前阿诺也见过，挺破旧的，但是擦拭得干干净净，锁孔也是经常使用被磨得发亮。他没向拿破仑要钥匙，反正对方看起来也不在意，就直接撬锁打开。箱子装了大概一半，什么东西都有，看似杂乱无章却是按类分开的。左上角放了一些书信，阿诺拿起来翻了翻，都是德茜蕾的同拿破仑诉衷肠的信。  
阿诺正准备合上箱子，注意到箱子的右下角放着一个别在深紫色天鹅绒垫子上的黑翅鸢造型的纯银胸针，有些眼熟。  
“你怎么还没找到信么？”拿破仑突然的声音让阿诺一僵，他关上箱子，有些脸色不善。  
“波拿巴，别鬼鬼祟祟出现在刺客背后，我可能会杀了你。”  
拿破仑翻了个白眼，“是，是，只有刺客可以背后袭击别人。找到了信么，找到了就快离开，我待会儿要见人。”  
阿诺拿着德茜蕾的手信从拿破仑的窗户离开，来到德茜蕾和贝尔纳多特所在的街角时注意到有几个人在朝他们跑来。他拔出剑，迎面出击。  
在解决了所有想要伤害德茜蕾的人后，阿诺收起剑，习惯性地在那些已经躺在地上的尸体上摸索了一阵，收获的硬币全部给了在旁边乞讨的一对姐妹，然后他还摸到一封来自主谋者的信，上面的落款是拿破仑一个明显的政敌。  
这封信他可以拿给拿破仑，再给他一个扳倒对方的筹码。  
德茜蕾和贝尔纳多特高兴地拥抱在一起，地上是燃烧的信纸。阿诺看着两人心里是一阵慰藉，虽然他们的爱情或许于人伦上不齿，但是拿破仑本身也不在意这件事，那为何不成全这对爱鸟呢。  
跟德茜蕾和贝尔纳多特告别，婉拒了两人当场定下的订婚晚宴的邀请，阿诺再一次来到拿破仑的住处。  
拿破仑的书房的窗户关着，阿诺只能走前门。他在女仆的带领下来到餐厅，拿破仑正在用餐，或者该说正准备用餐，桌子是空的，而他只是在喝着酒。  
阿诺注意到拿破仑对面还摆了一套餐具。  
“阿诺，来得正好，留下来吃晚饭吧。”拿破仑邀请，“今天是勃艮第红酒炖牛肉，我的厨子可是一等一的，原来在路易十六的宫殿里就职。”  
红酒炖牛肉是阿诺最喜欢的菜式之一，他开始怀疑是不是德茜蕾身边的拿破仑的探子今天也在场，给拿破仑说了他的动向。  
但是他没点明，“恭敬不如从命。”将手里的筹码交给拿破仑后，他脱下沾了血的刺客服外套递给一旁的女仆，净了手后坐在拿破仑的对面。  
不一会儿仆人就把菜式上齐了，拿破仑举杯，“为德茜蕾和贝尔纳多特的爱情干杯，也为我那悲惨的政敌干杯。”  
阿诺哼笑一声，扬起酒杯，抿了一口上等的葡萄酒。拿破仑的厨子果然是厨艺精湛，即使是他也挑不出任何毛病。吃完饭后拿破仑也没有留下阿诺，只是给了他一封厚厚的情报，然后目送阿诺离开。  
在刺客又一次消失在黑夜里后，拿破仑叹了一口气，回到书房，将抽屉里的银胸针拿出来看着。阿诺可能不记得，这是刺客在一次拿破仑的任务中不知从哪里顺回来的胸针，给拿破仑拿东西的时候从口袋里掉了出来。拿破仑捡起来，还蛮喜欢这个精致的小玩意儿，阿诺也就留给了他。  
拿破仑将胸针放回抽屉里，看着桌面上写了一半的给约瑟芬的信，有些烦躁地揉了揉额角。  
他不介意说谎，只要能达到自己的目的，哪怕是谎言这种罪，也能被他扭出不容被反驳的理由。可是现在谎言堆积的太多，他发现自己分不出真假了。

*我有一次看攻略的时候有人写了一句说在去拿破仑家偷信时不用担心在一旁的拿破仑，他不会伤害阿诺（he won’t harm you），这句话当时让我触动超深。拿破仑不会伤害阿诺，这是阿诺自己都没意识到的他正缺的东西。  
*虽说是偷，但是我在拿破仑面前转了三圈后，拿破仑直接让我去拿了，根本不在意嘛【笑


	3. 精油

+  
精油  
阿诺多里安这个矛盾结合体的刺客大师总会做出一些让拿破仑哭笑不得的举动，但是当因为擦枪走火而被压在花园的无人角落里，阿诺从怀里掏啊掏掏出来那瓶怎么看都像是红灯区女人才会用的廉价精油时，拿破仑的脸沉了下来。  
“什么意思，阿诺多里安，要在我身上用你给妓女一样的东西么，你当我是什么？”拿破仑的声音是揉碎的冰霜，灰绿色的眼睛欲火中夹杂着怒火。  
说实话这样的拿破仑让阿诺更是硬得可怕，征服怒吼的雄狮总是充满了刺激让人蠢蠢欲动。只不过他撇开脑子里不那么正经的想法，倒是终于分心低头看了一眼手里的精油。  
“啊，这个，这个是我今早在某个袭击我的守卫兵身上摸来的。”他后知后觉地意识到，“我没想到是妓女才会用的。”  
拿破仑抑制住了当场给阿诺一个巴掌的冲动。  
那天晚上的艳遇不了了之，拿破仑之后有好几天都没和阿诺说话，而阿诺也被萨德侯爵以交换情报为由拉着离开了巴黎。期间阿诺向萨德旁敲侧击问了一下精油的级别和种类，之前几次同拿破仑的床事都是在指挥官的卧室，那里多的是储备，阿诺就没分过心思去自己准备。这样想来也算是他的错，明明是他比拿破仑年长了几个月，但是拿破仑总是主导的那个，无论是感情上，还是性事上。  
萨德侯爵一脸诡异的笑容，搓着手领着阿诺去他的妓院看他的海量的收藏。等阿诺耐着性子跟萨德转完一圈后，他都搞不清楚精油的真正用处是什么了。  
帮萨德做完事后侯爵除了给阿诺答应的报酬和情报外，还差人给阿诺的剧院咖啡馆送了一箱子他自称是“绝顶”的精油。阿诺看着卧室里的木箱子，里面装了大概二十来瓶。他随手拿出一个，打开闻了闻，是鸢尾花混合玫瑰花的香气，上手的感觉也很好，不油腻。阿诺给怀里装了一瓶，想着说下次见到拿破仑时可以试着用。  
只不过这个下次距离有些远，阿诺回来的时候拿破仑却得离开巴黎，他只给阿诺留下了一个口信——连手信都不是——就急匆匆走了。等拿破仑回来时已经是两个月后，当他满身疲惫回到自己的房间后，就被刺客大师压在了墙上。  
“阿诺——等——”拿破仑的话语被刺客大师堵在了嘴里，他放弃似的松开推在对方胸前的手，抬起来勾在阿诺的肩膀上。  
阿诺的吻带着法兰西的无尽的热情和欲望，他的胡茬摩擦着拿破仑的皮肤，将一阵颤栗送下拿破仑的脊椎。  
“你应该给我说你会离开多久的。”在漫长的一吻后阿诺终于松开了拿破仑，嘴唇却没有离开，亲吻着他的脸颊，耳垂，下颌的柔嫩的皮肤，时不时咬一口。  
“事出突然，没有什么机会……”拿破仑叹息着，让自己疲惫的身躯融化在刺客大师的怀里。他斜靠着阿诺的胳膊，脸颊搭在对方的肩膀上。  
这算是阿诺能从拿破仑这里得到的最接近于道歉的话语，他也因此满足，扯开指挥官的领巾，在锁骨处印下一个个吻痕，然后支撑起对方向已经注好热水的浴盆扶过去。  
“你要伺候我沐浴？”拿破仑看着阿诺——他这才意识到对方早已经把外套都脱了——挽起衬衫的袖子，试了试水温，向他招手。  
“过来。”  
拿破仑嗤笑一声，揉了揉发酸的眉心，开始褪去身上的衣服。他的动作有些犹豫，他从没在阿诺面前宽衣过，至少没有在床笫范围外，而且阿诺还穿得好好的。可是热水澡的诱惑也太大，他最终抛弃了矜持，将衬衫脱掉，在阿诺的注视下踏进热水里。  
热水里应该滴了香油，带着玫瑰的味道。拿破仑靠在边缘上，枕着阿诺给他放在那里的毛巾上，舒服地叹了一口气。  
他睁开眼看着头顶的刺客，抬手摸着对方的脸颊，“说吧，你想要什么？”  
阿诺抚上拿破仑的手，同他十指交缠，没有回话，只是低头啄着年轻指挥官的脸颊，另一只手伸入水里拿着浴球力道恰到好处地搓洗拿破仑的胳膊，时不时用手指按摩着对方酸痛的肌肉。  
“呼……倒是没想到兄弟会还会教这种技能。”拿破仑乖顺地被指引着翻身趴着，任由阿诺的手指揉弄他脊背上纠结的地方。阿诺的按摩手法称不上有多好，但是也够用了。拿破仑感觉自己脖颈和肩膀的僵硬都随着热水和温柔的动作消散。  
“真不赖啊。”作为一个情人来说。拿破仑没有说后面一句话，只是枕着自己的胳膊，看着窗外。夜色已经覆盖了整个巴黎，不远处的灯火摇曳着。他的住宅区没有什么酒馆，但是拿破仑感觉自己隐约能听到闹市区那边人们在酒馆里肩搭肩唱着革命的歌谣。  
他扭头，看向身后跪在浴盆旁的刺客，抓住对方的领子，任由水珠沾湿对方的衣领，将阿诺拖进一个绵长的吻。  
被扔进床上时拿破仑身上的水珠还没有完全干，男人也不在意，在新换的大红色的被褥上伸展自己的肢体，在烛光下，水珠给白皙无痕的皮肤上渡了一层油画的色泽，让阿诺的呼吸有些加速。  
他褪去自己已经湿了的衣物——他记得把萨德的精油拿在手里——抬膝跪在拿破仑腿边。  
“张开腿。”他说，声音低沉嘶哑。  
指挥官笑了笑，抬起他的腿，将自己的所有都暴露在阿诺的面前，他知道刺客喜欢他这样，毫不保留的样子。  
阿诺将自己嵌入拿破仑的双腿间，俯下身吻住男人微微翘起的嘴唇。  
事情发展的很顺利，阿诺和拿破仑都因为两月多没有的亲近而硬得发痛。拿破仑有些急切地抚摸着阿诺的皮肤，任由自己喘息呻吟得像是个欲求不满的妓女，让阿诺那神奇的手指在他身上游走。“你在给我用什么……？”当阿诺的手指侵入他的身体时，拿破仑还算清明的脑子意识到这个精油的触感和平时的不一样，鸢尾花的香气混在玫瑰的香气里，独特又神秘。  
“不是便宜的地摊货。”阿诺亲吻着拿破仑的胸膛，嘴唇贴着指挥官敏感的肌肤回答，“萨德给我的谢礼。”  
“萨——”拿破仑有太多的问题想要追问，但是阿诺多加的两根手指彻底打散了他的理智，只能任由自己沉沦，被那闪着动人色泽的深棕色眼睛吞没。  
“最好是上等货，否则我会结果你的，刺客大师。”他都不知道自己有没有成功说出这句话，阿诺脸上带着了解的挪揄的微笑，扶着自己进入他的身体里。  
两个月后，萨德侯爵收到了阿诺多里安的订单，看样子那个鸢尾花精油还蛮入阿诺的眼的。只是不知道那个幸运的对象是谁了，毕竟这玩意儿并不便宜。

*精油应该不能用作情事上……这里的精油就当是专门用来做这种事情的吧，感谢萨德侯爵！


End file.
